


Uninvited

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Whumptober2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is mildly amused., Clint's a good friend, Day 4, M/M, Steve's hurting, Whumptober 2018, no stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: I hope this counts as Whump. I'm hoping it comes off as Clint seeing how hurt (emotionally) Steve is. Counts as a first meeting too lol. So adding it to that series as well.





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this counts as Whump. I'm hoping it comes off as Clint seeing how hurt (emotionally) Steve is. Counts as a first meeting too lol. So adding it to that series as well.

 

Clint jerked away. He wasn’t sure are first what it was that woke him from his peaceful sleep. But years of experience told him, something was off. Quietly he slipped out of bed, grabbing his bow. He didn’t bother looking around his room, instead he notched an arrow and made for his living room.

As he entered the room, something caught the reflection of outside light and he let loose an arrow without aiming. He heard a curse, the person fading back into the shadows. He notched a second arrow.

He released it but never heard it hit anything. A worrying feeling started to spread. He notched his third and final arrow, he took a breath and tried to find just where the man was hiding.

Something flew at his face, causing him to duck and roll onto the ground. The pieces of both his broken arrows landing on the ground a few inches from him. Only one had blood on it. He jumped to his feet and went to release his last arrow.

“No, Stop!” Someone shouted running across the room. Placing themselves between him and his target.

Even in the dark room Clint recognized the man.

“Steve?” He asked, confused, why the hell would his friend be breaking into his apartment. An apartment he was pretty sure no one had none about.

“Yeah. Can you put that down now?” Steve said, sounding nervous.

 

He was tempted, this was a friend. But something in the way Steve’s eyes were moving and the tense way he held himself had him hesitated.

“Who’s with you?” He asked, his bow still raised. Though he didn’t relax his hold on the string a little.

Steve swallowed. Still eying Clint’s bow.

“A friend.”

A snort came from the shadows causing Steve to send a glare in that direction. For some reason that made him relax. Maybe it was the amusement the other person found in the situation, whatever that situation was. Or maybe it was the fact that a person who had been shot, was still chill enough to find anything amusing.

“A friend?” He questioned, lowing his bow.

“Bucky.” Steve said, with a slight fall in his shoulders.

Clint tried to place the name. He knew most of the people the Avengers hung around with, even if he had taken a step back. But he couldn’t remember anyone names Bucky. Though there was something about the name that rang a bell.

A huff came from the shadows and the man stepped out.

 

Clint’s breath caught and his hands tightened on his bow. It took a considerable about of effort to stop himself from raising it again and shooting the man.

“The winter solider?” He tried to ask but it probably came out and statement. How the hell was a ghost story standing in his living room. Sure, he had heard the rumors about what went down in DC. But no one could actually say for sure if the man had been there. Or at least no one he talked to. Looks like he had been talking to the wrong people.

How was he not dead? He had shot at the man twice, and all the man had down was thrown his broken arrows back at him. Not even in an attempt to hurt him.

“You know the Winter Solider?” He asked, proud when his voice came out more awed than scared.

He saw Steve tense again, a look of hurt flashed across his face.

“His name is Bucky.”

Not sure, why that was important Clint looked back at the assassin behind his friend. The man wasn’t watching him. No his eyes where all on Steve. They held so much emotion that Clint couldn’t track it. But there was something there, something that looked an awful lot like trust and care.

And it was that look that cause the name to click.

“Bucky, like Bucky Barnes?” He asked looking back at Steve.

 

The blonde nodded. Clint opened his mouth, eyes darting back and forth between the two men.

“How the fuck?” He asked.

“Hydra.” Steve said, sounding angrier then Clint had ever heard before. His eyes under the fury held a hurt that made Clint draw in a breath. He didn’t think he needed the details. The anger and pain told him enough. Steve was hurting. He tossed his bow on the couch.

“Coffee?”

 


End file.
